1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to data processing, and more particularly, to test case production.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of software development requires numerous phases. One of these phases is testing. A software product may be tested before it is released to identify and address potential errors in the product. For example, a test case may be computer code which verifies a specific path which the software product in development should follow during execution. Testing a software product prior to release may prevent a developer from having to spend significant time and resources to address errors after a software product has been deployed to many customers.